


Amor Gostoso

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Portuguese, Português - BR, Sleepiness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: Em manhãs preguiçosas a verdadeira luta é a de sair da cama





	Amor Gostoso

**Author's Note:**

> Valeu Ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader, ademais, chequem o instagram dela que é linds

Durante um sonho turbulento me revirei e acordei quando meu corpo não encontrou obstáculo além da cama. Abri os olhos e me arrependi assim que a claridade os assaltou. Não estava psicologicamente pronta para acordar, queria dar uma segunda chance ao mundo dos sonhos. Me cobri e pus o travesseiro sob o meu rosto querendo diminuir as chances da luz me atacar novamente e também com o intuito de simular em vão a sensação de estar próxima de outra pessoa.

Momentos depois havia um peso extra exercendo uma força muito maior que qualquer almofada poderia fazer em cima de mim. Ainda de olhos fechados tentei me livrar desse peso, mas meu corpo sonolento não tinha força o suficiente. Parti para o plano B e rastejei para escapar dessa coisa sob meu corpo, porém meus esforços foram inúteis já que o peso misterioso também conseguia se movimentar e ele simplesmente acompanhou meus movimentos. Com um grunhido abafado pelo travesseiro anunciei que tinha aceitado meu destino. 

Logo tirou a almofada e me abarrotou de beijos e carícias, com o qual só recebeu grunhidos e resmungos irritados em troca. 

“HmnhAAaaaah tá muito cedo, deixa eu dormir.” Ainda de olhos fechados tentei afastá-lo empurrando sua cabeça e seus carinhos para longe enquanto ria de leve das minhas ações. 

“Quando tiver afim de fazer um amorzinho gostoso sabe onde me encontrar." Me deu um último beijo e finalmente me deixou. Escutei seus passos descendo as escadas e a porta do porão se fechando. Até que enfim poderia voltar para os braços de Morfeu. 

Até que enfim poderia voltar para os braços de Morfeu, se ao menos ele me quisesse de volta. Me virava e revirava na cama à procura de alguma posição que me fizesse fechar os olhos sem me sentir levemente culpada de tê-lo deixado sozinho, mas nada adiantava. Suspirei profundamente depois de meia hora, e, um pouco a contragosto, me levantei, fui no banheiro e parei na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Encontrei uma torrada meio fria e ovos mexidos me esperando. Parecia que ele estava confiante de que ia me tirar da cama. Esquentei um pouco a comida e, agora que tinha me alimentado, fui encontrá-lo.

Ao descer as escadas pude escutá-lo cantarolando alguma canção. Como era possível alguém estar tão animado assim de manhã cedo? Tentava entender o que cantava à medida que vestia as luvas, a máscara, o avental e os óculos de proteção. Enfim entrei no porão e me deparei com ele entre vários béqueres, alguns dos nossos ingredientes espalhados em uma das mesas, tirando uma fôrma do forno. As letras de uma das músicas que tocava no bar quando nos conhecemos saía abafada pela máscara cobrindo sua boca.

Com um sorriso escondido pela própria proteção que estava usando me juntei a ele na cantoria. Minha voz alertando minha presença fazendo-o virar em minha direção. Com um sorriso nos olhos mostrou o conteúdo da fôrma: corações cristalinos, vermelhos e levemente opacos. Mais uma leva para se juntar ao lote de um dos nossos inúmeros pedidos. Meu atraso aparentemente não afetando nosso cronograma. 

Me aproximava dele, a música chegando nos seus momentos finais. Nos juntamos não somente em canção, minha cabeça encostando em seu peito enquanto pegava um dos cristais para apreciá-lo de perto. Realmente… ninguém era capaz de fazer um amor mais gostoso que o nosso.


End file.
